


“Yes or no.”

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123
Summary: This is the first time I have used ao3 documents.  It is undoubtedly perfect, but I really don't understand the rules inside.  Because I am a little stupid Chinese.I am too difficult





	“Yes or no.”

“做爱吗？弗拉。”

只在腹部裹了条浴巾，显然是刚清洗过身子的英国人自然抱住盘腿坐在床沿，对着手机短信发呆的意大利人。奥利弗毫不在意自己暴露在空中的肌肉，虽然他的身材并没有达到可怕的壮硕，但对比起弗拉维奥那修长精瘦的身体，奥利弗相信自己的肌肉在对方眼里一定充满了相对量的荷尔蒙。

于是他放肆与患有轻微洁癖的恋人进行肢体接触，并信心十足的抛出压抑许久的性欲问题。

弗拉维奥没有立刻回答奥利弗的请求，也没有拒绝对方顺着自己腰肢向下探索的双手。很显然，面对奥利弗突如其来的直接弗拉维奥在第一时间便惊愣住了。

“你想？”弗拉维奥放下手机，给怀里腾出空间好接纳下一个劲儿往他怀里钻的大猫。奥利弗满足的依靠着弗拉维奥，脸颊隔着白色衬衫摩蹭对方胸口的肌肤与小巧的乳粒。乱蓬蓬的脑袋下发出几声惰性的鼻音，奥利弗贪婪呼吸着那股与气质冷艳的恋人不相符合的浅浅奶香，似乎是想沉醉至此。

一向以雷厉风行为座右铭从而给别人留下沉着冷静印象的意大利人在此刻显得笨拙与手足无措。弗拉维奥表现得十分紧张与羞涩，这两个词曾与他是八竿子打不着的距离，现在奥利弗却欣赏到了当两词结合并出现在弗拉维奥脸上时的难得的可爱神情。弗拉维奥伸直了细长的腿，他把手机放到床头但很快又拿起来。奥利弗看见对方在Google I/O网页上快速敲出几个单词，像是“准备用品”的意思。

他站起身，奥利弗从他怀里掉下去，他的神情有些纠结。弗拉维奥怀揣着焦躁与苦恼，他又看了奥利弗一眼问，“现在吗？”

奥利弗确信地点了点头。那两条被修身长裤包裹着的笔直的大腿就站立在他的眼前，当视线向上攀爬时还有圆润的臀部作为他的秀色可餐。奥利弗经受不起弗拉维奥身上的魅力，他在无数个夜晚幻想过那对丰满的臀瓣揉捏在掌心的手感，并坚信那翘润是不会输给女性的乳房。

弗拉维奥显得很是局促，他念念有词，耳尖染上一层情窍初开的绯红：“可我，我什么都没有准备……润滑剂…或许可以用别的东西来代替……不行，我得出门去趟便利店。套子，这玩意儿真的有在卖吗…”

奥利弗欣赏来一会儿弗拉维奥的慌张与仓促，紧接着他拉过弗拉维奥去找钱包的手臂，拽过意大利人瘦长的身段，带着对方齐齐跌在了柔软的床榻上。

他先是温柔亲吻着弗拉维奥的鬓发，安抚着意大利男友。修长的手指伸入对方的黑发之中，待到那双朱色的眼眸里只剩下自己的倒影时才开口：

“别担心弗拉…我早就准备好了。”

看来奥利弗确实是有备而来而不是一时间的生殖冲动。

弗拉维奥看着男朋友，莫名感到一种出丑的羞耻感，叫他想把脸埋进对方结实的胸膛，只剩下冒着蒸汽的脑袋。

“……从前戏开始？”

“你想（我）直接进入也行，会很痛哦。所以我还是建议从前戏开始呢。”奥利弗说着，弗拉维奥就主动吻上他的嘴唇。带着一股别样的羞涩，像是第一次尝着腥的猫儿，强烈的好奇压抑在小心翼翼的探索下。奥利弗有些惊讶，但很快就包容甚至是欢喜着弗拉维奥的主动。毕竟弗拉维奥一直以疏离为行动标准去与他人共处，实在没有什么经验可谈。奥利弗很快就含住了弗拉维奥的唇瓣，他像品尝鲜奶油般温柔与男友亲吻在一起，轻柔舔弄着唇纹，舌苔擦拭过赤贝最终与弗拉维奥的舌身缠绵在一起。身为主动方的意大利人很快就只剩下来被动权，奥利弗的手掌带着炽热的温度游离在他敏感的腰侧，酥麻着他的腰肢。弗拉维奥感觉自己就像一滩液态生物趴在奥利弗的身上。双腿岔开跪在对方有力的腰旁…真奇怪，本该是奥利弗去分开双腿来挂上他的身段。但现在的局面却完全是与弗拉维奥的想象成对比的样貌。

给弗拉维奥的思考时间并不多，奥利弗吸吮着他的嘴唇，使得他的思维也被肌肤相亲的高温给融化，完全迷失在奥利弗热情似火的吻中，深深的迷恋上这专属于他们的甜蜜调情。

奥利弗见他们入情的差不多，便抱着身上软成一滩猫的人一个翻身，从床边滚至中央的舒适，将对方给老老实实压在了身下。

上一秒还尽心投入的弗拉维奥下一秒便一个激灵的清醒过来。他急忙结束了与奥利弗的唇齿纠缠，带着微微抵触与奥利弗拉开点点距离，半启红唇喘息着，尝试叫混沌成浆糊的大脑重新运作起来。而奥利弗则对弗拉维奥突然的抗拒感到一丝莫名其妙。

“怎么了，弗拉？”

奥利弗亲啄弗拉维奥的嘴唇，红彤的嘴唇在白皙的脸上格外的诱人。奥利弗忍不住再次亲吻了弗拉维奥，直到对方的脸染上一层粉嫩的害羞。弗拉维奥偏过头躲过了奥利弗的亲吻，有些难以切齿般地开口发出疑惑:“我们……不应该是我在上边，办事吗？”

“噗，如果弗拉只是想在上边那我当然没有疑问咯。”奥利弗自然道，他放过弗拉维奥的唇瓣，转而把头埋进了弗拉维奥纤长的颈窝。“但如果是左位……那我还是觉得弗拉在下边享受，会更合适。

“毕竟是我要操你，而不是让你上我啊。宝贝。”

后半句话奥利弗的嗓音变得十分沙哑，好像宣布了一件永不变更的法令。他的嘴唇落上那优美的脖颈，含住一小块，逐渐用力吸吮起来。弗拉维奥的大腿一直是敞开的程度，奥利弗精瘦的腰肢顺利挺入，下腹的肿胀隔着浴巾摩擦着弗拉维奥被舌吻而唤醒的半挺的性器。那是令弗拉维奥吃惊的滚烫温度与硕大的尺寸。

奥利弗的性器到底有多大，弗拉维奥倒不是一知半解。同居之后他们的换洗衣物就放在了一起。弗拉维奥当然清楚奥利弗的内裤尺寸，比他大上一码的宽松，不然布料会勒住囊袋，行走起来都极不舒服。但也正式因为奥利弗那与他的娃娃脸相对的硕大器官叫弗拉维奥有些惧意，即便没有见过面，弗拉维奥还是担心那东西进去时的撕裂般的痛苦。

奥利弗似乎知晓他男朋友的心思。毕竟在交往前弗拉维奥一直对生人保持较远的高冷距离，极少开口与他人进行沟通。奥利弗的追求如果没有自己的自觉，那弗拉维奥也不会走进他的怀抱。他用抚摸、亲吻的方式安慰着弗拉维奥的恐惧。

“做吗？弗拉。”

奥利弗发出最后一次请求。弗拉维奥看着晃动在面前的胸膛，奥利弗赤裸的上身均匀布满了结实的筋肉，精壮的腰部裹着一条雪白的浴巾，挺立的下身撑起一个三角，明晃晃的竖直抵着弗拉维奥叉开来的私密处。弗拉维奥瞄了眼那盖着白布的野兽，心里不仅有些后怕也灌满了挑战的好奇。

做吗？那他大概会被直接撕裂成两半吧。不做？为什么要拒绝奥利弗。弗拉维奥不排斥奥利弗，如果只是因为尺寸所让自己假想出来的疼痛而放弃这次机会那下一次两人之间不论是谁开口都会十分尴尬。

他左右衡量，最终伸手挽上在接下来的翻云覆雨中可供他依靠的人的脖颈。他直视着奥利弗那双碧海中绽放开来的惊喜与兴奋，心里一阵后怕。向来要强的意大利人下意识收紧了双臂，似乎是给自己打气又像是在提示于狂欢和失控边缘徘徊的英国人：

“当然。”

奥利弗欢喜着再次咬上那对微微红肿的嘴唇，他将自己的誓约融入火辣的吻，刺激着腺上激素的酥爽。他答应弗拉维奥的要求，并将其贯彻在日后的一切漫长前戏的耐心中。

当漆黑的底裤随着修身长裤一齐被急不可耐的人剥下随意扔到与床边沿相隔几英寸的地面时，弗拉维奥就忍不住伸手盖住自己情欲绵绵的红眸。白嫩的大腿被掌心滚烫的双手分开到更大的尺度，完全呈现在享用者面前的是粉嫩青涩的半勃性器与努力遮掩自己的动情画面。奥利弗忍不住探出头，用嘴唇上的纹路去摩挲着敏感的身躯。大腿内侧的气息带着一点点腥儿，奥利弗有一瞬间沉迷在其中。湿热的舌尖舔舐过颤抖的曲线，美食家奥利弗品出那是像香草冰激凌的顺滑可口。红褐色的吻痕像是装饰用的水果颗粒，落在私密处的隐匿着实显得更加暧昧。奥利弗将弗拉维奥的双腿架到自己腰侧。他让弗拉维奥摆出最舒适的姿势却不急着进入。

吻痕聚集在一起，成了爱媚的线路，向着小巧玲珑的性器进攻。奥利弗的吻从腿间的缝隙蔓延上性器顶端的敏感。他知道只要自己伸出舌尖舔弄弗拉维奥的命脉，那对方就会心甘情愿在他面前呈现出掩藏在骨髓中的性感。温热的口腔含下半个身段倒不成问题，奥利弗听见头顶上的人正在尝试着接受这种全新的快感。他恶趣味的吸吮了几口，压抑着的畅快叹息。

“呃…唔嗯……”

弗拉维奥昂起头颅。纤长的手指插入奥利弗的发丝之中。他想推开自己，奥利弗很清楚弗拉维奥对口交的微微的排斥，但是弗拉维奥他不得不承认自己受到了背叛。他的手下意识按住了奥利弗的脑袋，优美的腰肢弓起成半个椭圆的弧度，将自己更加坦诚的送给了恶意用犬牙触碰自己性器的野兽。

弗拉维奥本身对性没有多少的需求，但这不妨碍他这具从出生就十分敏感的身躯正在别人的伺候下变成另一副陌生的妩媚。这叫他感到被扭曲的耻辱和背后的新奇感。

奥利弗或许跟别人做过吧……弗拉维奥看着熟练吞吐着自己性器的男人如此想到，足以叫他炫目的快感再次随着喷薄的精液与性欲侵扰了他的感官。天花板上的橙橘灯光十分刺眼，照亮了这两具赤裸的身躯，将性事中足以叫人面红耳赤的露骨场面倒映在明晃晃的亮光之中。弗拉维奥伸手抓住脑袋下柔软蓬松的枕头，走马灯似的画面随着他嘴里无知觉吐出的呻吟一齐融入稠密甜腻的空中。稍许的倦意随着又一次高潮喷射绽放在奥利弗的口中。乳白的液体顺着现在舔舐着他的舌苔尽数涂抹在精致的锁骨之上。晶亮的液体挂在奥利弗念念有词的嘴角，弗拉维奥不确定自己是不是被性欲冲昏了头脑而麻痹了五官。那双失去聚焦的瞳眸茫然注视着他能看清的一切，随后不受控制的弗拉维奥探过头去，像是猫清理伴侣的皮毛一样将腥涩的精液卷入舌尖再送回它们的诞生点。

着实来讲奥利弗完全没想到一向被他人评判为狠辣角色的弗拉维奥在性爱方面上是如此的不堪一击。只是简单的口交高潮就足以让对方迷失方向，像极了溺水的人抓住最后的那块浮木一般死死搂住自己的脖颈。

被需要与取悦这两个词一向都和做事果断的弗拉维奥不沾边，但此刻他确实是抱住比自己要健壮的男人，用着情迷意乱下的嗓音，跌倒在床上像个不耐烦的小荡妇，求着自己的鸡巴的进入。

剥开冷酷之下的柔情在参入色欲的成分后就尽显媚态与淫乱。奥利弗说弗拉维奥更适合被当做书籍翻阅的那类人确实没错。弗拉维奥身上藏着太多的故事，只要奥利弗愿意，他都能在下一瞬间发现自己爱着弗拉维奥的又一个全新理由。

润滑剂的牌子是奥利弗亲自尝试更换后决定下来的。奥利弗记得自己用过许多厂商的润滑剂，他在卫生间痴迷的低语呢喃着弗拉维奥的名字，那上千亿死去的精子将成为诚恳的鉴定者。

啫喱胶被涂抹到手指上。先是一次口交高潮缓解并满足弗拉维奥这个纯情尤物对性爱的紧张，然后才是将自己那早已肿痛起来的阴茎送进相对湿润点的穴口。

奥利弗心满意足地揉搓着弗拉维奥的臀瓣，他连哄带骗的叫经过第一次高潮就略显疲倦的弗拉维奥把双腿撑大，让饥饿的穴口面对他，将一切规矩的约束都变成暴露无遗的坦诚相待。

冰凉的啫喱状物探入微微张开的穴口便立马被吸食住。奥利弗觉得经过一次的性高潮那身体基本上会有所放松，于是他便探入了两根手指，谁知道弗拉维奥的身体还是那样警惕，咬着那两根骨感手指半会儿时间不肯放松。奥利弗抬头看向弗拉维奥，正好对上对方也眯起盛满情欲与放荡的眼睛，正努力从恍惚重叠的炫影中分别出尝试进入他的身体的外人。媚红的肠道在一会儿之后就逐渐适应了湿漉的手指，奥利弗不断探索着穴洞的深度，他模仿着性交的本领一进一出，将多余的润滑剂挤出本就窄小的肠道，顺着股缝在洁白的床单上留下一滩情色的液体。

弗拉维奥受不起这种刺激，特别是当奥利弗将两指抽出，重新挤上润滑剂然后塞回来三指……弗拉维奥既享受这诡异的充实感，一边又想起奥利弗身下胀痛的令人头皮发麻的尺寸。呻吟与进出带出的咕噜水声充斥着披上性欲后显得粉嫩诱人的耳朵，光是闭着眼弗拉维奥就能靠着男性的本能想象出糜烂的场面。即便他知道只是三指的扩张远不够奥利弗的挺入，但他已然无法接受过于漫长的前戏。性爱是个折磨人的杂技表演，弗拉维奥在平时讨厌的优柔寡断和奥利弗嫌弃的处处为他人着想都包括在这场远无尽头的前戏之中。两个人都觉得这时长完全是荒谬的存在，他们又不是注重调情的法国人。让阻塞和受伤都成为他们所嗤笑的理由吧，如果没有被入魔的情欲洗了脑，那男人骨子里的兽性依旧会叫嚣着来一次强迫性却又疯狂充实的性爱。

“进来……嗯，奥利。给我，唔给我进来……啊…”一向喜欢颁布士令的意大利人用难耐着的命令呼唤着手指与口舌无法比拟的性器来填充自己。弗拉维奥很少失态，如今他如此下贱渴望他人生殖器的浪荡绝对会是在日后侃侃而谈时奥利弗最喜爱的画面之一。

事实上，奥利弗也不喜欢忍耐着让自己吃亏，但面对弗拉维奥他宁可自己从头到尾都是个输家也不愿见弗拉维奥的伪装出现一丝裂痕。他绝对服从弗拉维奥的号召，因为他也压制着自己从开始的接吻直到现在的发紫所呈现的狰狞。

“放松，我来了。”奥利弗轻拍弗拉维奥的臀部，翘嫩的臀肉被他狠狠地扭了最后一把。“别太紧，我知道你有多少贪吃。”他在弗拉维奥的耳畔呢喃细语着一些直白的荤话，这叫弗拉维奥下意识涨红了面颊，像是季节成熟的番茄一般，对一切赤裸的淫欲都露出腼腆的野性。

奥利弗的东西还是太大了，光是挤进一个龟头就耗费了他们这么长时间以来的所有润滑剂和娇吟。弗拉维奥偏过头剧烈喘息着，瘦长的身板不住起伏，他在竭尽全力如吞没那硕大的阴茎，但那确实是个高难度的挑战。弗拉维奥试着改变自己的体委，但是奥利弗随之压下来的重量除了压制他所有的行动以外还把自己那恐怖的性器更加往里推送了点儿。

弗拉维奥疼得骂了句脏话，奥利弗的吻如夏日的雨点，带着温度，轻盈的落在弗拉维奥颤抖的睫毛上。

奥利弗又挺近了半点。两人为了目前的进度累得大汗淋漓。弗拉维奥除了胀痛的撕裂便只剩下强烈的抵触，相反奥利弗倒得到了他应有的甜果。紧致的蜜穴尽自己最大的能力吃下粗壮的阴茎，高热的肠壁挤压着肉柱的柱身，层层叠叠的快感如电流蹿上奥利弗的脊椎，叫他头皮发麻的舒爽。这足以令人发疯的挤压吸吮刺激着奥利弗的理智，挑战着他的克制力。他以前或许是跟别人有上过床，但还没有一个人能叫他像现在的此刻一样只想往死里干一个人。

弗拉维奥半眯着动人心魄的眼眸，强行进入未开发完全的身子感到一股贯穿的恐惧。他感觉汗水流入了他的眼皮，视线呈现出梦幻而迷离的模糊。等到奥利弗又一次擅自挤入更多的自己的阴茎时弗拉维奥才明白，他那是疼哭了。

生理性盐水在眼眶里打转，为初体验的勇敢和刺激展开万花筒般的闪耀。还没开始做就开始哭，奥利弗也是第一次遇上。他只能保持自己现在的姿势不动，生怕再进入一分弗拉维奥就要多流两滴晶莹的泪珠。弗拉维奥则对奥利弗迟来的安慰感到气闷，同时也对奥利弗弄哭自己而感到羞愧。弗拉维奥的面部表情少的可怜，他连笑一笑都懒得意思，更何况是暴露自己软弱一面的哭泣。

可然而，就是今晚。奥利弗不仅看饱了他名誉尽毁的下流模样，还得寸进尺的一览了那双因沾染上泪花而显得楚楚可怜的红眸。

不甘，气馁与委屈。弗拉维奥拉下嘴角，怀着报复的心态恶狠狠咬上了奥利弗亲自递上来的嘴唇。

他们接吻过无数次，摸索彼此抚摸对方也在今晚创下了新高度。但这一次的吻是两匹狼的互相撕咬，不留余地的发泄着自己愤怒偏激的情绪，在刺痛与放肆之间体会到真正热吻的沸腾狂欢。

奥利弗也不清楚时间到底过去了多久，激烈的吻战催促着他体内的兽性清醒过来，当他还能掌控自己时便发现腰肢早就开始自己挺动，退出几分挺入一寸的越加越快。而身下的人也在深浅的进出中卸下他在外人面前的矜持，意大利的柔媚与情迷意乱于他的每一个眼神，每一声娇音，每一寸在他腰部上收缩起来的双腿中自然流露而出。抽动携带着节奏的规律，他们晃动拍打着身躯。奥利弗确认此刻的弗拉维奥再也不是外边叫人闻风丧胆的狠角色后便大胆摆弄起弗拉维奥细长协调的四肢。奥利弗搞鼓着弗拉维奥的身体，找到最佳的姿势方便自己进入的更深。

高速挺动的腰肢与完全任由他人掌握的臀肉。奥利弗的用力叫弗拉维奥不由自主蜷缩起兴奋的脚趾。当难受与疼痛褪去只剩下裸体的快感与无止境的浪潮后，弗拉维奥发现他并不排斥泄欲，甚至在奥利弗的技术下逐渐享受起这样抒情的生活插曲。即便他被撞得七零八落，语言组织基本宣告着解放，却还是沉溺在这由男人猛烈抽送而产生的生理高潮上。

不过就现在的情况来看，弗拉维奥也着实不应该放任奥利弗体内的野兽在他身体里肆意乱窜。直到后半夜弗拉维奥才真正了解到这个平时会在他面前撒娇摆出一副无害模样的男孩究竟是拥有什么样的真面目的凶狠男人。

奥利弗看似随遇而安，但他更喜欢掌握大局的分量。奥利弗开始先是死死固定住弗拉维奥那会随着他自己撞击而到处乱跑的腰肢，直到后来就变更成那对大手钳制住弗拉维奥的手掌，强迫尖叫着的人举过头顶做出给心里蒙上一层火辣的耻辱的投降状。

毕竟谁也不喜欢自己的后背像是被猫爪招待了一样，处处都是鲜红的抓痕。虽然很多男性都喜欢展露他们背部上的抓痕来暗指他们的夜晚有多么疯狂，但奥利弗觉得那真的很疼，而且他的后背早就因为前戏的漫长闷出一层的汗，更何况今晚的剧烈运动叫他汗如雨下，弗拉维奥根本抓不住一处的滑溜。

“啊！……奥利，停下嗯，唔呃……停，疼啊……”弗拉维奥不住哀求道。反正今晚注定是他人生的滑铁卢，不如破罐子破摔得了呢。

然而弗拉维奥的求饶只换来奥利弗心理上的虚荣满足感，奥利弗不会忘记在前戏上他消耗的耐力与时间。轻松放过身下这个尤物绝对会是他人生里最傻逼的一次决定，因而奥利弗只是用一记比一记顺滑且用力的重顶来回复弗拉维奥的请求。耳边充斥着操干时不堪入耳的渍渍水声，混合着奥利弗的粗重喘气和弗拉维奥碎在喉咙里的吟叫构成一副叫人着迷发狂的色情床戏。

“慢点……啊，啊啊！……奥利，求求你。唔…”

弗拉维奥自己都不确定自己有没有力气叫出这句话，他听见奥利弗在他耳边呢喃，尽是色情下流的调情荤话。

“你喜欢的，不是吗。”奥利弗加重力度，当初用来扩张的润滑剂被抽插搞鼓成了稀碎的泡沫，随着大尺度的进出弄得两个人的结合处淫靡不堪。弗拉维奥似乎摇了摇头，但很快他又处于无知觉的状态。奥利弗很清楚，因为他们俩同时在高速碰撞中迎来了梦寐以求的高潮。灭顶的刺激快感与酥爽将弗拉维奥的理智撕扯成蝴蝶般的碎片，甜蜜的毁灭发生在弗拉维奥的身躯的每个敏感的角落。奥利弗带给他的性爱如潮汐浪花，一波未平一波又起的应接不暇。弗拉维奥大脑空白，被动接受宛若春雨般繁多的高潮带给他的痉挛。

在昏睡前，弗拉维奥确定自己只在一片混沌中听见奥利弗用那压抑着，沙哑的嗓音一遍遍呼唤他的名字。

两具纠缠在一起身躯之间的抽送还是那样痛苦，也该死的要命，叫弗拉维奥尝到吸食大麻的麻痹的瘾。

……

“下次还做吗？弗拉。”

奥利弗笑眯眯的将弗拉维奥从床上扶起来，得逞得像只狡诈的狐狸。一向少言寡语的意大利人只是狠狠剜了这个叫他浑身酸疼的罪魁祸首一眼，接着便一言不发在那生自己的闷气了。

“先回答我呗，还做不做啊？弗拉。”

奥利弗倒是毫不在意。他一把抱住套着自己衬衫的男朋友，像是无害的大型犬蹭了蹭弗拉维奥的颈窝。看上去人畜无害，唯独那抚摸着弗拉维奥笔挺的脊背的手掌显得格外不老实。弗拉维奥一把按住向下摸索，对着他的臀瓣跃跃欲试的手，换来一阵肌肉拉扯的酸疼。

“做……行了吧？滚开。”

弗拉维奥没好气的回答，他白了已经换上一副少年派头的野兽。奥利弗依旧保持他习惯的微笑。

“做完不认人的小甜心。我去给你端午餐。你也太能睡了，全世界最冷酷的小猪。”

奥利弗对弗拉维奥眨了个自信的媚眼，随后哼着小调，悠闲离开房间，迈向了厨房。

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have used ao3 documents. It is undoubtedly perfect, but I really don't understand the rules inside. Because I am a little stupid Chinese.  
I am too difficult


End file.
